I Love You
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: After the war. "I love you" is a simply sentence, but it's hard to say. 2 shot! RonxHermione then HarryxGinny
1. I Love You

I Love You

**(This takes place after the war, like an hour or so. Hermione's POV. I'm gonna make another chapter about what Harry and Ginny talk about. Possibly, I don't know.)**

I sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the dancing flames. I was seated in one of the comfy armchairs. Ginny sat in the other one and we both sat in silence for a little while.

"Ron told me you kissed him during the battle" I blushed scarlet and I saw Ginny smirk out of the corner of my eye

"He did?" She nodded and raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation "I…I didn't know if we were gonna make it out alive, and I wouldn't be able to handle it if he died, and I never told him that I loved him"

"But you both survived"

"Yes, I didn't think about that. Well, I did, but I thought about the future, not the awkwardness as we talk about the kiss"

Ginny giggled "Have fun with that"

"Thanks" I said sarcastically and then we heard the portrait hole open. I prayed that it wasn't Ron. Ginny and I turned and we saw that it was Harry. Now, I would be alone in a couple of minutes. Harry obviously wanted to talk to Ginny, you could see it in his eyes, and Ginny really wanted to talk to Harry, we had just finished discussing it.

I turned to Ginny and saw that she was smiling, but it was a shy smile, much like the ones she used to wear when she was younger and Harry made eye-contact with her. I smiled softly at them, they were really cute together.

"Hello, Harry" I said, breaking the silence.

"Harry, you look awful" Ginny said. He gave her a look

"Well, thanks"

I laughed "We just came out of a war, we all look awful" They laughed in agreement and Harry walked over to us and sat on the arm of Ginny's chair.

"Some of us weren't supposed to be in this war" Harry looked down at Ginny and she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, because of me, my mum killed Bellatrix, you're welcome"

"Yeah, but you almost died in the process" Harry retorted

"But I didn't"

"Harry, you are one to talk about dying!" I interjected

"Yeah!" Ginny exclaimed and slapped his arm.

"Oww, I had to die."

"Did you know?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I did, I was a Horcrux, and Hermione I know you probably figured that out a while ago"

"What is a Horcrux?" Ginny asked

"I'll tell you later" Harry said

"Harry, how did you find out?" He was right, I had known, ever since Harry told us about the Horcruxes. I knew that he was attached to Voldemort somehow, and when he mentioned Horcruxes, I had figured it out. But, I couldn't just tell him that he had to die in order to kill Voldemort. He's my best friend.

"Snape's memories, the ones he gave me before he died. In one of the memories he was talking to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore had said that I was the 7th and final Horcrux"

"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" I said quickly

"Hermione, relax, it would have just made me more difficult. I understand"

I sigh in relief and I see Ginny and Harry stealing glances at each other. Are they gonna talk or what?

Suddenly, we hear the portrait hole fling open "There you guys are!" I feel my heart stop as Ron walks over to us. My cheeks are bright red and I'm looking down at my hands. I sneak a look up and I see Harry and Ginny looking at me with a smirk on their faces.

"Hey, Ron" Harry greeted; my face went back to my hands.

"Hey," He replied

"Harry?" Ginny said "I think we need to talk"

My head snapped up. She was planning to leave so that Ron and I were alone. Oh, God, I'm gonna kill her.

Harry had obviously caught on "Yeah, we do, let's go up the boy's dormitory" He grabbed her hand and they pretty much ran upstairs.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should leave or just stay seated. Ron sat where Ginny had and I knew I had to stay now.

"I'm surprised that you aren't trying to stop them" I say softly

"Well, I'd rather have it be Harry than some other bloke"

Silence over comes us as we stare at the fireplace. I glanced at him and he was actually looking at me. Our heads shot back to the fireplace, not wanting eye contact.

I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them. He looked at me and I looked straight ahead, afraid of what could possibly happen.

What if he didn't like me back? What if he laughed in my face? What if he liked someone else?

All these questions, and more, raced through my mind. I couldn't handle it. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I could feel his eyes on me and I quickly wiped at my tears.

"'Mione" God, I love that nickname

"Hmm?" I said and sniffed a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I dropped my legs to the floor. I pushed myself off of the chair and stood up. "I'm exhausted. I'm think I'm gonna go up to bed" I turn my back on him and start to walk through the common room

"Hermione, we are both tired, but if we don't talk about the kiss, I won't sleep tonight" Ron was up and standing in front of me. I hadn't even made it past the couch. I sunk down into it and Ron sat beside me. "Why'd you do it?"

"I…I…I didn't know if we were gonna make it out alive. I had to let you know how I feel about you"

"And how do you feel about me?" Ron asked. I looked at him and his blue eyes bore into mine.

"I-I love you" I said softly, looking down at my hands in my lap.

Ron placed his pointer finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" He asked with a smile. He grabbed my hand and just held them. My face broke into a smile, but a shy one.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, Hermione, I love you so much" My breath hitched as he leaned down. His lips let mine and I smiled through the kiss.

Our first kiss had been rushed and passionate, this one was tender and sweet, and I loved every moment of it.

We pulled apart and I grinned. I took in his face. He had scars and dirt covering most of it. I knew I couldn't look any better.

"We look terrible" I giggled. He chuckled and brushes a piece of my hair out of my face

"Yes, we do"

"Ron"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry about what happened with Fred" His eyes filled with sorrow and I brought my hand up to his cheek.

"Yeah, me too" Ron sighed "George is really torn up

"Ron, he wouldn't want you to mope, he would want you to celebrate his life"

"I know, but it's really hard not to just want to go cry in a corner"

"I'm here for you" I wipe the tear off of his cheek. I had never seen Ron cry, and I don't like it at all.

"Thanks"

We sat there for about 20 more minutes, we didn't say a word, and we just held onto each other and stared at the fire once again.

I yawned and let go of Ron, reluctantly. "I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna go up to bed" I kissed his cheek and got up. I had reached the foot of the stairs when he said something

"'Mione?" I turned around

"Yeah?"

"Can…can you maybe stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone"

"Of course" I walked over to him and we both walked up the Boy's staircase.

It was quiet, Harry and Ginny must be asleep. I knew Ron wouldn't get upset, he was far too tired to even bother.

We climbed into his bed and wrapped our arms around each other. We were still in our clothes from today, and I honestly didn't care.

Ron kissed my forehead and then I was fast asleep.


	2. I Love You, Too

I Love You

**(This takes place after the war, like an hour or so. Ginny's POV.)**

The fire place roared as Hermione and I sat in front of it. We were sitting in silence and so I decided to break it

"Ron told me you kissed him during the war" Hermione blushed and I tried not to laughed

"He did?" I nodded then raised my eyebrow. I better get an explanation. "I…I didn't know if we were gonna make it out alive, and I wouldn't be able to handle it if he died and I never told him I loved him"

"But you both survived" I'm glad they both survived, because it would be less entertaining if they weren't fighting all the time. I'm kidding; I love them both to death.

"Yes, I didn't think about that. Well I did, I thought about the future, not the awkwardness as we talk about the kiss"

I giggled. "Have fun with that"

"Thanks" Hermione replied sarcastically. Then the portrait hole opened. We both spun around in our chairs to see who it was. My eyes lit up as I saw Harry.

I saw Hermione glance at me. I knew I had a smile on my face, but I believe it was my shy smile.

"Hello, Harry" Hermione said, breaking the silence. I watched Harry walk closer to us. My heart was beating fast, and I wondered how they couldn't hear it?

"Harry, you look awful" I smirked slightly. He gave me a playful looked and I smiled

"Well thanks" He replied

Hermione laughed "We just came out of a war, we all look awful" Harry and I laughed along with her. Harry walked over and sat on the arm of my chair. Oh, God, my heart is about to beat out of my chest.

"Some of us weren't supposed to be in this war" He looked down at me and I smirked then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey, because of me, my mum killed Bellatrix"

"Yeah, but you almost died in the process" I wanted to know how he knew that. Was he standing around when I was dueling Bellatrix? Why hadn't I seen him?

"Harry you are on to talk about dying!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I slapped Harry's arm and he covered where I hit him with his hand

"Oww, I had to die" Harry defended

"Did you now?" I asked. I was mad at him. I still can remember the pain that shot through me as I saw his dead body.

"Yes, I did. I was a Horcrux, and Hermione I know you probably figured that out a while ago"

What the hell was a Horcrux?

"What's a Horcrux?" I ask

"I'll tell you later" I nodded at Harry, inwardly cheering, we are now gonna talk later.

"Harry, how did you find out?" Hermione looked guilty. I'm so confused

"Snape's memories, the ones he gave me before he died" Snape died? "In one of the memories, he was talking to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore said that I was the 7th and final Horcrux" Still confused.

"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Hermione, relax, it would have just made me more difficult. I understand" He said to her.

I hear Hermione sigh and I look up at Harry, and then quickly look away.

"There you guys are!" Ron yells as he enters the room through the portrait hole.

Hermione turns red and she looks down. I look at Harry, he has a smirk on his face as well.

"Hey, Ron" Harry said

"Hey"

"Harry?" I spoke. Ron and Hermione needed to work this out, and I was just helping them "I think we need to talk" Hermione's head snapped up and she glared at me.

"Yeah, we do." Thank Merlin Harry caught on to my plan "Let's go up to the boy's dormitory" Harry grabbed my hand and we both stood and raced to the staircase.

We entered the room and Harry sighed. He walked over to one of the empty beds and sat down. There was a backpack lying on the bed.

"What's that?" I asked

He looked over at it and then chuckled. "My bag of things that I took with me. Hermione must have dropped it off in here"

"Where did you go?" I asked. I couldn't keep it in, I had been wondering since they left.

"Many places. Some better than others" He cringed and I sat beside him. I grabbed his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So, can you tell me what a Horcrux is?"

"It's when a witch or wizard splits his soul into pieces. They can't die until all of the Horcruxes are killed. Voldemort had 7"

"What were they?" Why would someone want to split their soul into 7 pieces?

"His mother's ring, the diary" I flinched. That was the worst year of my life beside this one. I'd rather be controlled by Tom than not know where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are, or if they are even alive. "A locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, and Ravenclaw's diadem, his snake, and then me"

"That's why you asked if anybody knew about anything that had to do with Ravenclaw"

"Yes, at that time, it was the second to last Horcrux. We still needed to kill the snake"

"So, is that what you three were doing? Hunting Horcruxes?" Harry nods.

I lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. I can't stand the silence, but I don't want to be the one to break it.

Harry lay down next to me and he bumps my hand with his. I smile inwardly and grab his hand. He intertwines our fingers and I sigh happily

"Gin?"

"Yeah?" A lot of people called me Gin but I love it more when it comes from his lips. Those beautiful lips, the ones that I wished were on mine right now.

Harry turned on his side and so did I. "I'm glad you survived"

"Me too, Harry"

Once again, it was quiet, but then I finally said something "Last year, when you broke up with me at Dumbledore's funeral, did you do it to protect me or…" I couldn't even finish. I trailed off, hoping he would understand

"Ginny, trust me, I did it for your protection. Don't think for one second that I don't love you"

"You love me?"

"I've loved you since the end of my fifth year."

"And I've loved you since my first year" I giggled "I win"

Harry laughed "I can't top that"

"No one can" I smile. I feel truly happy when I'm around him. I should be upset since my brother died mere hours ago, but I can't shed a tear.

I loved my brother, but honestly, he wouldn't want us to be miserable. He would want us to live out the rest of our lives.

Harry leaned over and when he was about an inch away from my lips he grinned "Can I kiss you?" He whispered

"Do you really have to ask?" He chuckled and I brought my hand up to the back of his neck. I brought his head down to mine, and then our lips met.

When we kissed, everything flew far from my mind. I didn't think about the war or that so many of the people I loved had died. I didn't think of Ron and Hermione, who were probably snogging, I didn't think about anything or anyone but Harry.

He pulled away and he leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you"

"I love you too" I replied. I let go of him. I needed sleep and so did he. "Sorry, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna head to bed" I stood up and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand.

"Could you stay in here tonight? I was hoping that the nightmares wouldn't be as bad if you're here" He smiled and I nodded.

"Okay, I didn't really want to sleep in the girl's dormitory alone tonight" I climbed into the bed next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He wound his arms around my waist.

"Just wait, in a couple seconds, Ron and Hermione will come in and go to Ron's bed" Harry said

I waited and suddenly we heard the door open. We glanced at each other and tried not to laugh. We knew it was them because Harry's bed was beside Ron's and they laid down in it.

I let out a silent laugh and Harry did too.

He kissed my hair and then we both fell asleep


End file.
